1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, etc., and in particular relates to a toner replenishing device capable of replenishing a developing device with toner stored in a toner storage container.
2. Discussion of the Background
In known image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copiers, facsimiles, etc., a toner storage container such as a toner bottle or a toner cartridge is disposed within or in the vicinity of a unit which mounts a developing device. The developing device generally is replenished directly or via a toner hopper with toner conveyed from the toner storage container. In such a construction, conveyance of the toner from the toner storage container to the developing device generally is performed by a mechanical auger such as a screw, a paddle, etc.
However, when the mechanical auger conveys the toner, since the screw, for example, can only be arranged substantially straight, the toner storage container and the toner replenishing device are necessarily integrated with, or in the vicinity of, the developing device. Thus, the construction of the toner replenishing device is complex, costly and has low productivity and a low machine maintenance performance. In addition, protection and maintenance of toner quality characteristics are burdensome. In addition, it is generally difficult for a user to exchange a toner storage container.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 04-9082A has proposed a toner replenishing device capable of suppressing such problems. Specifically, the toner replenishing device conveys toner using suction generated by a suction device, and has an advantages that toner can be replenished, whatever positional relationship exists between a toner storage container and a developing device or the like.
However, toner utilized in an image forming apparatus which employs an electrophotographic system generally has greatly poor fluidity, and it is typically noted that conveyance of such toner is difficult. Accordingly, there are problems in the above noted toner replenishing device that toner clogging easily arises at a leading end or a middle portion of a suction pipe, and as a result, toner is not smoothly replenished.